Solving the Rat Problem
Posted by: MaskedPlant (07/11/2018) * A-Rank, Retired Description District: South Market The guild has earned enough from businesses and would like to earn the good will of the community and solve the rat problem once and for all. Contact a business we have a relationship with and convince them to let you into the sewers. Journals Thom Tanks (02/16/2019) The team gathered together and discussed the job in detail multiple times before heading out, plenty of knowledge was shared and it was very helpful. Some of that knowledge was built on further when we met Berta, a shop owner familiar with the guild, and through her and her contacts we learned more about the children that had gone missing. The whole thing painted a sad and grim picture. Once in the sewers, the team worked their way toward the point the rats were being driven from. We came across young Grom, a clever, business-minded young lad, who introduced us to Wilfred, the leader. After some chatting with Wilfred, the only thing that occurred to me again and again, is how sad the situation was. We have these young, admittedly mutated, boys in desperate need for some discipline, structure and love in their lives. Wilfred eventually brought us to “Billy and his brothers”, a series of magical monsters with wild powers. At first, we saw a beautiful scene of nature, in balance and harmony. I was struck by just how perfect it was. The reality of this manipulative magic was evident soon after when I saw, what I can only believe was Sonny’s vision of an ideal retirement set in a far away place of quiet nothingness with only him and his love. Sensing this manipulative magic at work, I instinctively picked up Wilfred to protect him. This is arguably what caused combat to begin. Combat was brief and left unfinished. Thankfully, Wilfred fled to safety. Our team found themselves in a jail of sorts, after triggering various “T-traps”. It took some time, but we made our way back to the sewers. Once back inside, we headed down the Tunnel of Sacrifice, where a horde of winged demonic heads licked me. The effects of which were unknown to me at the time, however when Sonny, Sport, Neith and Rosheye wouldn’t make eye contact with me, I feared the worse. Brokk tried to tell me I looked fine, however his lies were too clear and my fears were all but confirmed. After coming to an abrupt stop, we encountered several vicious monsters. A demonic looking pile of sludge, several small casters and a violet snake-like beast. Combat was fast and efficient. Between the feast that Brokk prepared early on for us and the magic he cast into my sword, I felt unstoppable. Neith and the others took out the casters and when everything seemed to be going well, the purple snake-beast grabbed Sport and jumped down a waterfall. I followed in pursuit and eventually slayed the beast and helped Sport get to safety. All of this was aided by Sonny and Rosheye’s magic, but left Neith drenched in sewer water. On a personal note, I would advise others to never jump down a waterfall. In our efforts to explore a portal used by the enemy, we came across a giant crocodile only to discover it was Lady Cemrur. Her observations and presence in the area surprised me at the time, but now leave me with many concerning questions. In the end, we wrapped up the rat issue, patched things up a bit with the kids, and headed back safe and sound. I’m making plans to visit the sewers again with blankets and basic supplies to help Grom, Wilfred, Clara and their friends. I’ll also be asking a few lower ranks to head over to Berta’s place to clean up a little mess, do some small repairs, and suggest she get a cat.